fivenightsatcandysfandomcom-20200214-history
Blank
Info= "''Uh... you know that character, that the kids can draw on, you know... uh... Blank? I think? Uh, yeah, i always really liked that one, it's-it's a brilliant concept, uh yeah, his suit is made out of some special plastic stuff, I think, uh, so kids can come in and... you know, grab a crayon and they, start drawing on his head, on his arms, uh... some of the others here think that he looks a bit scary, um after that whole... security guard thing." -''Phone Guy describing '''Blank. Information Blank is a animatronic in much disrepair, which is covered in markings, colours, pictures, tears, cracks, and a missing arm. The damages to this character may of been caused by the kids by the way the scribbles and drawings look. Blank's entertainment may be "Drawing" as a poster of his fixed look with the word "'DRAW!'''" being readable. Blank is still an active animatronic in the day, but could have possibly been part of the old generation. Behaviour Blank will start in Cam11. He is usually hanging from the brace attached to the wall. he will look up at the camera, then he will stand up. After that he will leave Cam 11 and appear at Cam05. He will try to smash the window so he can get into the player's Office. If the player closes the window door before he hits it, they won't get a game over from Blank. The Office lights will flicker on and off then return to normal. However, if the player doesn't close the window door, Blank will smash it open. This will cause a lot of items to fall off of the desk and the lights to flicker. After a little while, the lights will turn off, leaving The Office pitch black. Shortly after, Blank will jumpscare the player, causing a game over. Appearance The Appearance of Blank is similar to Springtrap, except that his endoskeleton is clean and Springtrap has a body in him. Blank is covered in childrens drawings, and scratches. Out of his arms, the left has the worst damage; it is completely stripped from the elbow down and his left hand is missing. The posters prove that Blank was made without ears. however, he was made with eyebrows, which he is lacking in-game. The drawings on Blank include: A child that appears to be dead due to the crosses on his eyes, two hearts, a bus, Freddy Fazbear's head, A tree along with a house, signatures that reads "Jane" and "Bob", Foxy's head, a diamond, a flower, a man with a mustache, Bonnie's head, a drawing that seems to resemble nothing, a bird, and a scar. Trivia * People have been discussing that Blank's appearance is very similar to Springtrap's appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, except he has no ears, less tears, and has an endoskeleton instead of a corpse. * During his jumpscare, Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's can be seen drawn on his face. * On the title screen, A drawing of Freddy Fazbear is seen on his chest and shoulder area, and while he is punching the front window open, a Bonnie head can be seen on his other shoulder. * Blank has a bowtie drawn on his chest. * In some scenes posted, Blank has drawings on him and doesn't have drawings on him. * His jumpscare is similar to Freddy Fazbear's power-outage appearance, as Blank's eyes and mouth are brightly lit. * His role of being a drawing attraction could possibly reference to Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 who was a take apart and put together attraction as both were ruined by children and left in a disrepaired state by their respective companies. Gallery (Blank Name) Teaser.png The Broken.png Blank animatronic.png A poster of Blank.png|A poster which is seen on the walls. No Costume.png|Blank's endoskeleton. Office broken Window.jpg|The window when broken. Puppet in front of Camera.jpg Unknown Room Middle 5 with Puppet.jpg Unknown Room Middle 5 .jpg Blank Texture Title 3.jpeg Blank Title Texture Frame 2.jpeg Blank Title Screen Texture Frame 1.jpeg Blank Jumpscare.gif Blank at Cam05.gif Blank Stood Up.png Blank Looking.png Cam11.png Tumblr nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1 1280.png 737.png|Blank in the cutscenes. He appears to be fixed. Blanks_beat.gif|Blank twitching on the title screen (FNAC 1) Blank Custom Night.gif|Blank custom night icon FNaC2 Blank Teaser.jpg|A teaser for FNaC2, featuring Blank. FNaC2 Blank TeaserBloobly.jpg Fnac2blankcam13.PNG|Blank in CAM 013 Fnac2blankcam12.PNG|Blank in CAM 012 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics